Chokes are used to block unwanted AC signals from various kinds of circuitry. For example, chokes can be used in the DC bias circuits for transistors. In these applications, chokes typically are inserted between DC bias power supplies and the terminals of the transistors that receive bias current from those power supplies.
For wideband circuitry, such as wideband RF amplifiers, there are two conflicting requirements for the RF choke design. For low frequency operation, the RF choke needs to have large inductance but only a moderate resonance frequency. For high frequency operation, the RF choke needs high resonance frequency but only a moderate inductance. A single inductance can not meet both requirements.